


Всё не так, как должно быть (я сам не знаю, чего хочу)

by passionario



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кисе закрыл глаза; он не понимал, куда они пришли — и откуда. Кем они были раньше, кто они сейчас. Ему казалось, что он тонет; раньше Аомине казался ему небом, бескрайним синим небом, до которого он не мог дотянуться. Сейчас он раскрыл зонт и не видел этого неба. А может, оно и так было скрыто тучами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё не так, как должно быть (я сам не знаю, чего хочу)

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн после матча Кайджо и Тоо. Всё не очень хорошо.

Момои знала, что он будет в Токио в 11.37, в этом нет ничего удивительного. Мелькнула мысль, нет ли у неё шпионов в Кайджо (в принципе, во всех их школах) — или она просто позвонила ему домой и спросила у матери. Когда они учились в Тейко, Момои дружила с его сёстрами и матерью. Момои была везде.  
Кисе по ней скучал.  
Мысли о Момои всегда переходят на Аомине. Кисе почувствовал, как на плечи становятся словно свинцовые, даже дышать стало тяжелее; он ещё не отошёл от их проигрыша, от того, что он всё ещё так жалок перед Аомине, что он не может до него дотянуться, что всё давно закончилось, а он всё равно рыдал, как девчонка.  
Прошло пять дней, у него съёмки в Токио, но впервые за долгое время ехать домой не хотелось. Ему хотелось остаться в Канагаве, запереться в комнате и провести так ещё несколько дней. Ещё немного. Кисе не знал, когда будет достаточно, поэтому поехал в Токио на эти дурацкие съёмки.  
Он обещал Момои встречу в их любимом кафе, обещал ей пирожные и карамельный капучино (Момои обожает карамель). Он обещал ей пройтись по магазинам после съёмок («Ты же знаешь, какой вредный Дай-чан, прошу тебя, Кисечин!»).  
Поезд пришёл по расписанию, яркое платье Момои было легко заметить в толпе.  
Они пошли в кафе, и Кисе купил ей пирожные (три), Момои что-то говорила, жаловалась на Аомине (она наверняка видела, как неестественно улыбается Кисе, но это её метод).  
— Так здорово, что ты можешь часто приезжать в Токио, Кисечин, — Момои черпала ложечкой пену от капучино и ела её, словно ещё один десерт.  
— Но Момоичи первый раз попросила меня о встрече, — ослепительно улыбнулся Кисе. Он знал, почему; с Аомине что-то не так, Момои чувствует себя виноватой. Момои давно считает себя нянькой при этом баскетбольном придурке. Кисе стиснул зубы.  
— Тебе скоро пора, да? — Момои наконец вычерпала всю пену и отпила кофе.  
— Я позвоню, когда закончу, и мы пойдём по магазинам, — кивнул Кисе.  
Момои благодарно улыбнулась. Она знает их лучше, чем они сами. Момои не следила за ним почти год — Момои не знает всего.  
Съёмки затянулись почти до вечера, Кисе ещё после обеда написал Момои смс, что ему жаль, но он останется в Токио на выходные, они могу встретиться, например, завтра. Они договорились обо всём, Момои предложила сходить в кино. Кисе всё равно.  
«Я доверяю Момоичи, но не слишком рано~~»  
Когда Кисе вышел из здания агентства, на улице уже было свежо, он запахнул пиджак, жалея, что не захватил шарф. Отсюда до квартиры сестры ближе — всего пять минут пешком, — а к родителям можно и завтра.  
— Мама, да, прости, я переночую у... Да, у меня есть ключи, а что такое? Уехала отдыхать, ладно. В любом случае, у меня есть ключи. Я позвоню.  
Кисе нажимал отбой и засунул телефон в карман.  
— Йоу, — от знакомого низкого голоса Кисе почти подпрыгнул.  
Он обернулся: Аомине стоял, прислонившись к фонарному столбу. Такой же, как и всегда, непрошибаемо-небрежный, с этим дурацким выражением превосходства на лице, от которого смертельно устал Кисе.  
— Что ты тут делаешь?  
— Проходил мимо и решил поздороваться? — попробовал Аомине.  
— Твои отмазки даже хуже отмазок Мидоримачи, — Кисе понял, что сейчас засмеётся, что сдастся, потому что это то, что с ним делает Аомине. Побеждает.  
Напротив агентства былокафе; они иногда встречались там, чтобы потом пойти поиграть на ближайшей площадке.  
Не мог же Аомине сидеть тут всё это время? Кисе сглотнул, когда Аомине сделал шаг в его сторону. Его присутствие ощущалось физически, даже когда между ними метровое расстояние, когда это не баскетбол — просто это Аомине.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь, Аоминеччи? — ещё раз спросил Кисе.  
— Тебя ждал, придурок, — почти прорычал Аомине. Он быстрый, слишком быстрый, Кисе морнул, а Аомине уже рядом, в своих кроссовках он ещё чуточку выше Кисе, он обнял его — так сильно, что Кисе почти больно.  
— Отпусти меня, — жалко пробормотал Кисе. Он уже проиграл.  
— Ты знаешь, что я не умею разговаривать о... Что я вообще не очень хорошо разговариваю с людьми, — когда Аомине говорил, его дыхание согревало щёку Кисе.  
— Это Момоичи, да?  
— Сацуки притащила меня сюда силой, ты это хочешь услышать? Да. И я торчал тут блядские шесть часов, пока ты сиял на камеру.  
— Аоминеччи, — Кисе сжал в руках толстовку Аомине, не зная, что сказать. — Почему ты не звонил?  
— Я — и звонить? Полудурок, — беззлобно буркнул Аомине и наконец-то его отпустил. — Это ты у нас тот, кто пишет сообщения, Кисе. У тебя там наверняка полно баб, старшая школа, все дела.  
— Сам дурак, — вызверился Кисе. — Ты выиграл. Что тебе надо?  
— Я не знаю. Наверное, всё-таки ты. Сацуки сказала, что я двинулся. Что я всё это время не выходил из дома и не играл, и что она меня сдаст в психушку, если я не приду и не поговорю с тобой.  
Кисе смотрел в его хмурое лицо: тонкие брови сведены на переносице, уголоки губ опущены. Он скучал по тому Аомине, который заехал ему мячом по затылку, по тому, который улыбался, когда они играл в баскетбол. Тьма приходила к нему медленно, и Кисе казалось, что Аомине просто взрослеет. Он же всё ещё был с ним. Кисе был самым слепым, хотя был ближе всех — а может потому, что в нём тоже копилась эта тьма.  
— Риоко нет дома, — Кисе сказал это прежде, чем успел подумать. Он просто схватил Аомине за руку, как всегда делал, и потянул на себя. — Я замёрз и хочу есть, Аоминеччи. Поговорим дома?  
Аомине только кивнул, и Кисе отпустил его руку.  
Пока они шли, Аомине позвонил отцу («Кисе в городе, я переночую у него, да, нет, мы виделись неделю назад, последний матч... Хорошо. Привет маме»), и на моменте про «переночую» у Кисе ёкнуло что-то внутри. Он не был трусом, не был глупым смазливым идиотом, каким его считали, просто вести себя так было проще. С Аомине никогда не было просто — и в тоже время Аомине был удивительно простым, и этот контраст завораживал.  
Не считая телефонного звонка Аомине, они шли в тишине, только перекинулись парой фраз, когда прошли мимо супермаркета. Кисе быстро забежал, покидал в корзину всякого (в животе настойчиво урчало), и они пошли дальше. Консьерж в доме сестры Кисе узнал их, пропустил без возражений.  
— Будешь есть? — тихо спросил Кисе, когда они поднимались в лифте.  
— Нет, — зевнул Аомине. Он любил спать почти также, как любил баскетбол, с улыбкой подумал Кисе. В следующее мгновение его дёрнули за рубашку, прижали спиной к стене кабины и поцеловали — мягко, осторожно, — и также быстро отпустили. Кисе облизнул губы и стиснул пакет с едой, не отводя от Аомине взгляда. Тот выглядел... как и всегда, невозмутимо. Он не улыбался. Кисе когда-то влюбился в его улыбку, сумасшедшую радостную улыбку, с которой Аомине играл, с которой он жил. Баскетбол подарил её Аомине — баскетбол же её и забрал.  
Из лифта они попытались выйти одновременно, разумеется, не получилось, столкнулись, но Кисе извернулся, проскользнул первым, пытаясь одновременно придерживать свою сумку, пакет с едой и нашарить по карманам ключи. Аомине подошёл, отобрал пакет и опёрся одним плечом на стену, пока Кисе возился с ключами и открывал дверь.  
У Риоко была небольшая квартира, спальня и переходящая в гостиную кухня. Сестра не любила заставленные помещения, поэтому у неё было мало мебели, но Кисе ужасно здесь нравилось. Квартира не казалась пустой. Когда рядом Аомине ничего не могло быть пустым, он заполнял всё собой, большой баскетбольный мальчик.  
Пока Кисе готовил себе ужин, Аомине валялся на диване и меланхолично листал журналы, стопкой сложенные рядом, изредка что-то комментируя. Кисе нравилось в Аомине то, что даже в такие моменты с ним не было неуютно, не было этого трагического молчания. Аомине игнорировал сопливые проблемы мироздания, и это было здорово.  
— Может, хоть чай попьёшь?  
— Валяй, — кивнул Аомине. — Бабские журналы такие скучные, одни шмотки, и все такие тощие, даже посмотреть не на что.  
— Аоминеччи, — засмеялся Кисе, — это же для девушек, разумеется.  
— Ты там тоже есть, кстати, — Аомине перелистнул на пару страниц назад. — Вот.  
Палец Аомине упёрся в фотографию Кисе, скользнул по яркой фотографии, и Кисе невольно сглотнул.  
И Риоко дома не было. И мозгов у Кисе не было. И вообще, Аомине прав — у него же столько девушек вокруг, чего он смотрит, как Аомине, король мудаков, задумчиво смотрит на его, Кисе, фотографию в женском журнале.  
— Держи чай, Аоминеччи, — Кисе присел на пол и поставил на журнальный столик чашки.  
— Спасибо, — Аомине сел, повёл плечами, словно на разминке. — А сладкое?  
— Кажется, у Риоко было печенье, — Кисе потянулся было встать, но Аомине всё ещё был слишком быстрый, его рука легла на шею Кисе, притягивая его ближе, и он снова его поцеловал.  
У Кисе, кажется, совсем не было мозгов. Он помнил разные поцелуи Аомине — самые первые, когда они потом смеялись над самими собой, валяясь на паркете зала, и те, которые пришли позже. Аомине подавлял — но он позволял Кисе вести себя, никогда не уступая ему. Кисе просто брал, протягивал к нему руки, и Аомине падал в них, как зимой снежинки опускаются в подставленные ладони.  
Обида, злость, его проигрыш — всё это внезапно всколыхнулось внутри Кисе, и он рванулся вперёд, толкнул Аомине назад, не разрывая поцелуя, впиваясь пальцами в его плечи, надеясь оставить на них следы. Дурацкий Аомине с его смуглой кожей, на которой не видно следы, следы, которые иногда Кисе очень хотелось на ней оставить, чтобы всякие грудастые девчонки перестали заглядываться на Аомине.  
Аомине утянул Кисе к себе на колени, скользнул руками под его футболку, прижимая горячие ладони к коже.  
Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Аомине заржал, и Кисе толкнул его, они упали на диван, смеясь уже оба, прижимаясь друг к другу.  
— Прости меня, — отсмеявшись, сказал Аомине.  
— Если бы ты поддался мне на матче, я бы обиделся ещё больше, Аоминеччи. Я хочу выиграть, потому что буду сильнее тебя.  
— Кретин, — Аомине скользнул ладонью по его спине, зарылся пальцами в волосы. — Конечно, я бы не стал поддаваться тебе. Но ты охуенно сыграл, я так скучал по этому. Дерьмово играть с одними слабаками.  
Аомине протиснул одно колено между ног Кисе, трогал его всего, легко щекотал и улыбался.  
— Почему я позволяю тебе всё это делать, — обиженно протянул Кисе.  
— Потому что ты хочешь меня трахнуть? — весело спросил Аомине.  
— Аоминеччи, — опешил Кисе. — Что ты...  
— Ещё скажи, нет.  
Аомине улыбался широко, давно забытой улыбкой — Кисе не видел её, кажется, вечность. Он дразнил его, вытягивал на очередной поединок. Аомине всегда нравилось соревноваться. Кисе поцеловал его просто потому, что соскучился. Потому что разговаривать было невыносимо. Конечно, он не завёл себе девушку — какие девушки, если у него внутри дыра. Аомине зажёг его, а потом он ушёл, и пламя прогорело, съело внутренности Кисе, оставив на своём месте почерневшую от копоти пропасть.  
Аомине извернулся, навис над Кисе, приподнявшись на локте. Вторую руку он положил на пах Кисе, сжал легко сквозь ткань член и ухмыльнулся.  
— Ублюдок, — Кисе дёрнулся, оттолкнул Аомине и сел на диване.  
Он чувствовал на себе жадный взгляд, чувствовал решимость Аомине. Она подавляла; Аомине всегда оставлял выбор за ним — но он вообще понимал, что на самом деле каждый раз выбор был не делать или не делать, как как именно делать.  
Кисе стянул футболку, стащил джинсы и бросил их в сторону. От шороха одежды рядом его вело, и Кисе хотелось сжать что-нибудь в руках, чтобы унять дрожь. Как будто раньше они с Аомине не делали ничего такого.  
А потом они встретились взглядами, и Кисе показалось, что через него прошёл электрический ток; он не чувствовал особого возбуждения до этого, но сейчас оно было почти болезненным. Аомине был прав; Кисе безумно хотелось его трахнуть.  
Он пропустил момент, когда они сплелись руками и ногами на диване, бешено целуясь. Кисе стонал в рот Аомине, когда их члены тёрлись друг о друга, когда Аомине оторвался от него и спустился поцелуями по шее, легко прихватывая зубами кожу и тут же зализывая укусы.  
— Ты будешь меня трахать или нет? — прошептал Аомине на ухо Кисе; его губы задевали мочку его уха, ту, где была серёжка, над которой со своей убийственной серьёзностью смеялся Куроко, от которой вопросительно выгнулась бровь Акаши. — Рёта-а...  
— У нас же ничего нет, — Кисе слабо улыбнулся.  
— Ты спал с кем-нибудь за это время? — Аомине положил руку ему на грудь, так, чтобы в неё билось сердце Кисе.  
— Нет, — Кисе фыркнул; почему-то ему вдруг стало дико смешно.  
— И я нет. У твоей сестры наверняка в ванной всё ещё стоят всякие банки с кремами, так что тащи сюда что-нибудь и займись уже делом, наконец.  
Кисе не выдержал и засмеялся, закрыв лицо локтём; его смех оборвался, когда Аомине опустился вниз, провёл языком по члену Кисе, облизал яйца, а потом взял в рот и начал сосать. Когда Аомине отстранился так же внезапно, как и начал, Кисе простестующе застонал, но Аомине безмятежно спихнул его с дивана.  
— Тащи сюда крем, ленивая задница.  
В ванной Кисе с минуту невидящим взглядом смотрел на полку, заставленную всевозможными баночками и флакончиками; его потряхивало от возбуждения, он не мог сосредоточиться на мелких буквах. Хотелось подрочить, чтобы стало легче, но в комнате его ждал Аомине, и Господи. Кисе прикусил губу, схватил знакомо выглядящий флакон (масло для массажа, Риоко, спасибо тебе за всё) и вернулся в гостиную.  
Аомине лежал, безмятежно вытянувшись на диване, и медленно водил кулаком по своему члену; Кисе облизнул пересохшие губы. Мудак, какой же он мудак.  
Кисе устроился между ног Аомине, откупорил флакон и растёр масло между ладонями. Он растягивал его медленно, потому что было что-то завораживающее в том, как меняется лицо Аомине, как по нему проходят волны мелкой дрожи, когда Кисе задевал простату. Аомине шипел ругательства, выгибаясь, поддаваясь навстречу пальцам Кисе.  
— Давай уже, — выдохнул Аомине. — Я не сопливая баба, Рёта, сколько можно.  
Каждый раз, когда Аомине звал его по имени, Кисе хотелось свернуться калачиком и мурлыкать, чтобы его гладили и чесали. Или сделать всё, что просит у него Аомине; Аомине просил его трахнуть. Кисе убрал руки, и Аомине перевернулся на живот, развёл ноги шире и вопросительно посмотрел на Кисе. Когда тот вошёл, Аомине застонал, поддался навстречу, насаживаясь сильнее.  
Двигался Кисе плавными толчками, так же медленно, как и растягивал Аомине — потому что знал, как того это бесит. Это нравилось самому Кисе, нравилось целовать длинную шею Аомине, кусать, пытаясь оставить следы, скользить по спине ногтями (Аомине начинал рычать, как большая дикая кошка), нравилось, что Аомине это бесит, потому что его возбуждение становилось болезненно-острым.  
Кисе кончил первым, обмяк, прижавшись щекой к плечу Аомине, чувствуя, как тот тяжело дышит под ним. Когда в голове перестало звенеть, Кисе осторожно вышел, лёг рядом с Аомине.  
— Хочешь, я... — начал было Кисе, но Аомине заткнул его поцелуем.  
— Не надо, — коротко бросил Аомине, отстранившись. Он повернулся на бок, но Кисе успел первым, сомкнул руку на члене Аомине и начал дрочить. Когда тот кончил, Кисе слизал сперму с его живота, слушая довольное урчание Аомине. Он правда был похож на гигантскую хищную кошку — спал и ел всё время, отвлекаясь только на охоту.  
— Надо в душ, — пробормотал Кисе.  
— По одному, — ухмыльнулся в ответ Аомине, легко поднимаясь с дивана и направляясь в ванную.  
Через несколько секунд зашумела вода; пока Аомине был в душе, Кисе разложил диван, достал подушки и одеяло. Подумав, собрал их разбросанные вещи и аккуратно повесил на спинку стула.  
Бесстыжий Аомине вышел из душа голым (мокрые волосы смешно торчали во все стороны, как будто он тряс головой, пытаясь стряхнуть воду, словно щенок), шлёпнул Кисе по заднице и скользнул под одеяло.  
Ну и что сделаешь с таким? Кисе бы многое отдал, чтобы узнать о уязвимых местах Аомине Дайки.  
— Ты чего тормозишь, иди давай, — пробурчал Аомине из-под одеяла.  
— Аоминеччи скотина, — беззлобно сообщил ему Кисе и всё-таки пошёл в душ.  
Ему показалось, что когда он вышел, Аомине уже заснул; но стоило ему забраться под одеяло, Аомине молниеносно придвинулся ближе, мягко поцеловал и, обхватив лицо Кисе ладонями, заставил его посмотреть на себя:  
— Я, честно, не умею разговаривать обо всякой ерунде, и ты это знаешь. Это ты у нас мастер болтать — говори со мной, придурок.  
— Аоминеччи...  
— Если ты не будешь говорить, я снова сделаю вид, что ничего не было.  
Кисе закрыл глаза; он не понимал, куда они пришли — и откуда. Кем они были раньше, кто они сейчас. Ему казалось, что он тонет; раньше Аомине казался ему небом, бескрайним синим небом, до которого он не мог дотянуться. Сейчас он раскрыл зонт и не видел этого неба. А может, оно и так было скрыто тучами.  
— Давай спать, — Аомине отодвинулся. — Утром скажешь всё, что хочешь.  
Они знали друг друга слишком хорошо, и иногда это мешало — казалось, что нет необходимости говорить, что все слова заранее уже известны.  
Кисе не помнил, как засыпал, но проснулся он, прижавшись к спине Аомине.


End file.
